


Goodbye Sex

by Namgangs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: Setting : ซีไรไม่รู้ ที่เบนนี่ แคส ดีนอยู่ใน Purgatory แล้วสุดท้าย แคสไม่ยอมกลับมาด้วย ปล่อยให้ดีนกลับมาบนโลกกับเบนนี่กันแค่สองคน..'ณ สถานการณ์ที่คำว่าทรยศมันตีความได้หลายอย่าง และตัวจริงอย่างแคสเทียลกลับมา ไม่เหลือที่ยืนให้กับเบนนี่ นอกจากเซ็กซ์บอกลาห่วยแตก'





	Goodbye Sex

 

“น้องนายล่ะ?”

ดีนเลิกหางคิ้วขึ้น ชะงักขวดเหล้าที่กำลังจะกระดกเข้าปาก เหลียวหลังมองเจ้าของฝ่ามือที่แตะลงบนบ่าของเขา

เบนนี่เลื่อนตัวทรุดลงนั่งเก้าอี้ถัดจากดีน ส่ายหัวปฏิเสธตอนที่บาร์เทนเดอร์กำลังจะอ้าปากถามว่ารับอะไรดี

“นายได้ยินข่าว” ดีนเอ่ยน้ำเสียงพึมพำในลำคอ

เบนนี่ยักไหล่ หมุนตัวหันหน้าเข้าหาดีนที่เหมือนหลบสายตาของแวมไพร์เพื่อนร่วมชะตากรรมในแดนชำระบาป จ้องไปข้างหน้าอย่างไร้จุดหมาย กระดกขวดเหล้า

“ไม่ใช่เรื่องของฉัน ฉันไม่เสออะบอกว่านายต้องทำยังไงหรอก” เบนนี่บอก ดีนขมวดคิ้วและเหลือบมองเพื่อนแวมไพร์เพียงตนเดียวของตัวเอง

“แต่นายก็อยู่ที่นี่ โผล่มาจากไหนไม่รู้ ทำท่าอยากรู้ใจจะขาด แต่กลับพูดว่า –ไม่ใช่เรื่องของนาย?” ดีนเสียดสี น้ำเสียงขุ่นมัว

เบนนี่ถอนหายใจ “นายเมาแล้ว ดีน”

“สุดท้ายนายก็เหมือนคนอื่น เบนนี่” ดีนส่งเสียงเยาะขึ้นลำคอต่ำๆ เบนนี่ส่ายหัวอย่างระอาไม่ตอบโต้

“ทำให้ฉันผิดหวัง โกหก ทรยศ”

“ถ้านายคิดแบบนั้นกับฉัน ฆ่ากันเลยดีกว่า ส่งฉันกลับไปแดนชำระบาป” เบนนี่ท้าเสียงนิ่งเฉย สีหน้าเรียบจนดีนต้องเป็นฝ่ายเบินหน้าหนีและหายใจส่งเสียงขึ้นจมูก

“นายรู้ว่าฉันจะไม่ทำ”

เบนนี่มองหน้าดีน ริมฝีปากรู้สึกหนักอึ้งเกินกว่าจะพูดออกไป และดีนก็เงียบ ทำเป็นมองไม่เห็นเขา ราวกับเขาไม่มีตัวตน

เบนนี่หายใจเสียงดัง รู้สึกอยากจะเอาหัวเขกโต๊ะเรียกร้องความสนใจจากเพื่อนเพียงคนเดียว

แต่แล้ว สิ่งที่ออกมาจากปากก็มีเพียงคำแก้ตัวที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดออกไปด้วยซ้ำ –มันไม่มีประโยชน์

“ฉันเป็นแค่ผู้โดยสาร ดีน” เบนนี่บอก ยื่นมือจะแตะไหล่ของนักล่าปีศาจ แต่ดีนกลับไหวตัวผงะหนีคล้ายรังเกียจ

มือของเบนนี่ชะงักกลางอากาศก่อนกำแน่นและลดลงวางบนหน้าขาของตัวเอง

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของแวมไพร์หนุ่มหลุบลงอย่างเจ็บปวดระคนละอายใจ มันปนเปกันจนแยกไม่ออกว่าอย่างไหนมากกว่า

“ถ้าฉันพูด นายไม่มีวันออกจากที่นั่น”

ดีนกระแทกขวดเหล้าลงกับโต๊ะเค้าเตอร์เสียงดังอย่างกริ้วกราดจนคนรอบข้างในบาร์หันมามอง กลัวว่าจะมีเรื่องกัน

ดีนหันหน้าจ้องตาเพื่อนแวมไพร์อย่างครุกกรุ่นไปด้วยอารมณ์ ก่อนหันมองรอบข้างด้วยสีหน้าขมึงตึงจนคนที่เหลือบมองมาก้มหน้าหลบกันแทบไม่ทัน นักล่าปีศาจหนุ่มควักเงินออกมา วางจ่ายค่าเหล้า ลุกขึ้นยืน สะบัดตูด เดินออกประตูหลังร้านไป ราวกับหมดธุระกับที่นี่ กับเบนนี่ กับทุกๆอย่าง ไม่อยากจะเสียเวลาไปแบบแต่วินาทีเดียว

เบนนี่ลุกขึ้น วิ่งตามดีนออกไปด้านนอก ตรงลานจอดรถ ดีนกำลังไข้กุญแจอิมพาล่าคันงาม

“นายไม่อยากรู้ความจริงด้วยซ้ำ ดีน!!” เบนนี่ตะโกน

ดีนคำราม กระแทกฝ่ามือลงบนกระจกรถคันโปรด ก่อนหันตัวมา เผชิญหน้ากับเบนนี่

“นี่คือคำแก้ตัวของนาย!? ให้ตายเหอะ เบนนี่!”

“มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของนาย ไม่เคยเป็น ทำไมนายต้องลงโทษตัวเองแบบนั้น” เบนนี่ย่างเท้าเข้าไปใกล้ดีน แต่แล้วก็ต้องชะงักเมื่อดีนยกนิ้วขึ้นชี้ตรงมา

“นายรู้ว่าแคสจะไม่ไปกับเราด้วย แต่นายไม่บอกฉัน!!”

“จะให้ฉันบอกอะไร ฉันบอกแล้วอะไรจะเปลี่ยน เทวดาเพื่อนรักนายตัดสินใจลงไปแล้ว ถ้าเขาอยากอยู่ที่นั่น ฉันกับนายจะทำอะไรได้?”

“นายปิดบังฉัน”

“นายปิดตาตัวเอง น้องชาย” เบนนี่เอ่ยเสียงลอดไรฟัน “นายเห็น แต่นายไม่อยากรับรู้ เป็นตัวนายเองที่หลอกตัวเอง จะให้ฉันพูดอะไร? หา? แคสซี่ของนายเลือกจะอยู่ที่นั่น งั้นสิ? ทำเหมือนนายจะเชื่อ”

“นายไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าแซมหรือแคสหรอก เบนนี่” ดีนตะโกนแข่ง ก่อนผรุสวาทออกมา “แม่งไม่มีสวะสักตัวหรอกที่จะไว้ใจได้ แม่งไม่มีสักคน”

“ทุกคนแม่งเหี้ย สุดท้ายแล้วก็เหลือแค่ตัวฉันเอง ตัวคนเดียว แม่งเอ้ย! ก็เหมือนเคย! มีแค่ฉัน ตามล่าแวมไพร์แบบนาย ตามล่าไอ้พวกปีศาจที่แม่งไม่รู้ไสหัวออกมาจากไหนกันนักหนา!!”

เบนนี่กำมือแน่น สัญชาตญาณดิบของปีศาจที่เต้นพล่านอยู่ในร่างกายเขารู้สึกอยากเชือดคอดีน ทิ้งให้ร่างของนักล่าหนุ่มนอนลงกับพื้น คอเปิดออก เลือดไหลนอง ยืนมองแววตาของดีนที่ค่อยๆวูบดับลง

นั่นสิถึงเรียกว่าทรยศ

“ฉันไม่เคยทรยศนาย” เบนนี่ครางเสียงต่ำในลำคอ

–ยังไม่ได้ทรยศ

“ใช่ นายแค่ไม่บอกฉัน” ดีนส่ายหัวเบาๆ เอาเท้าเขี่ยพื้น ก่อนหันกลับไปไขกุญแจรถอิมพาล่า และเอ่ยขึ้นทั้งๆที่หันหลังให้เบนนี่ “แต่ความเชื่อใจมันหมดไปแล้ว ฉันกับนาย ไม่มีแล้ว ไอ้ความเชื่อใจนั่น”

“อย่าโทรมาอีก ฉันไม่สนว่านายจะเจอนักล่า เจอฝูงแวมไพร์ หรืออะไร –อย่าโทรมา”

“ถ้างั้นนี่คือการบอกลา?” เบนนี่ถามเสียงเยาะไม่อยากจะเชื่อ

ดีนเงียบไปพักใหญ่ ค้างมือตัวเองไว้กับประตูรถ

“ลาก่อน พี่ชาย” ดีนพึมพำออกมาเบาๆ แทบจะเบาเสียงจนเบนนี่อยากถามให้มั่นใจว่าตัวเองได้ยินถูกหรือเปล่า

แต่แทนที่จะถามออกไป เบนนี่กลับกระชากดีนที่เปิดประตูรถหันกลับมาด้วยแรงของอมนุษย์ ริมฝีปากเย็นยะเยือกของแวมไพร์ประกบสัมผัสกับริมฝีปากของนักล่า ชั่วขณะที่เบนนี่สอดลิ้นตัวเองเข้าไปในริมฝีปากที่เผยอออกอย่างตกใจของดีน ดีนอ่อนระทวย ปล่อยให้เบนนี่รวบร่างของเขาเข้าไว้ในอ้อมแขนอย่างยินยอมปล่อยให้ลิ้นของเบนนี่ตักตวงรสเหล้าในปากของเขา

ดีนหายใจหอบ เบนนี่ถอนริมฝีปากออกจากริมฝีปากของนักล่า และพรมจูบไล้ไปตามลำคอกร้านของดีน เขี้ยวแวมไพร์ของเบนนี่ผุดออกมา ไล้ขูดไปตามผิวหนังของดีนอย่างกระหายอยาก มือของแวมไพร์จับตรงเอวดีนแน่น เหมือนกับกำลูกไก่ไว้ในกำมือ

แต่ดีนไม่ใช่ ไม่เคย และไม่มีวันเป็นลูกไก่

“มันไม่เปลี่ยนอะไรหรอก” ดีนครางออกมาอย่างโมโหมือของดีนที่ล้วงเข้าไปใต้แจ็คเก็ตตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ หยิบมีดยาวออกมา จ่อที่อกของแวมไพร์

เบนนี่ชะงัก ค้างเขี้ยวที่ไล้อยู่บนลำคอของดีน ก่อนผงะตัวออก เก็บเขี้ยวตัวเองกลับสู่ฟันปกติของมนุษย์

“ไม่ได้จะกัดนาย” เบนนี่ยกมือขึ้นระดับหัวอย่างแสดงความบริสุทธิ์ใจ “ไม่ดื่มเลือดมนุษย์ –จำได้ไหม”

“ฉันรู้” ดีนพูดออกมาในหางเสียงมีเสียงหัวเราะน้อยๆหลุดออกมา ราวกับคำพูดของเบนนี่เป็นมุขตลก แต่แววตากลับกร้าวราวกับมองศัตรู “ฉันไม่ได้พูดถึงเรื่องนั้น” มีดยังคงอยู่ในมือนักล่าและชี้ไปที่เบนนี่

“เพราะแคสใช่ไหม เพราะเทวดานั่นตลอด..ตลอดเวลา” เบนนี่ถามออกมา เสียงเรียบแต่กับแฝงไปด้วยความไม่พอใจ “ไอ้ที่นายพล่ามมันเหลวไหลสิ้นดี จริงๆก็แค่นายนอนกับฉันต่อไปไม่ได้ เพราะตัวจริงกลับมาแล้ว?”

ดีนชะงักสีหน้า พลิกมีดในมืออย่างกระวนกระวาย

“ตลอดเวลาที่เวลาเรามีอะไรกัน และฉันรู้สึกเหมือนเรากำลังคบชู้กัน ไม่ใช่เพราะนายกลัวแซมจะรู้ว่าตัวเองมาเกลือกกลั้วกับอะไรหรอกใช่ไหม? แต่เป็นเพราะนายรู้สึกผิด รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองนอกใจเทวดานั่น”

“เหลวไหล” ดีนสบถ “ฉันกับแคสไม่ใช่แบบนั้น”

เบนนี่หัวเราะเสียงดัง ทว่าฟังขมขื่นแลดูเหมือนเสียงสะอื้น

“ถ้างั้นอย่าเปลี่ยน”

นัยน์ตาของดีนบอกอะไรหลายอย่าง บอกอะไรหลายอย่างที่เบนนี่มักจะอ่านมันออกง่ายๆ ท่าทางของดีนเป็นแบบนั้นเสมอ อ่านง่าย อารมณ์พวยพุ่งออกมาจากแววตาและสีหน้า เป็นคนประเภทที่เก็บความรู้สึกตัวเองไม่อยู่

แต่คืนนี้ เบนนี่ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองในสายตาดีนเป็นอะไรอีกต่อไป

เป็นเพื่อนร่วมตาย

เป็นพี่ชาย

เป็นคู่นอน

เป็นแวมไพร์

เป็นสัตว์ประหลาด

“ให้ฉันกอดนาย ดีน” เบนนี่เอ่ย เอื้อมมือกุมมือของดีนที่ถือมีดแน่น แวมไพร์หัวก้มลง แลบลิ้นเลีย น้ำลายชะโลมคมมีดที่เย็นกริบในมือของนักล่า ช้อนตาสีฟ้าขึ้นมองดีนที่ก้มมองมา ขมวดคิ้วหม่น แววตาของวินเชสเตอร์คนพี่เกือบจะเป็นสายตาเหมือนขยะแขยง เหมือนเหินห่าง ก่อกำแพงฉาบขึ้นมา

“ฉันไม่มีใคร ไม่เหลือใครบนโลกนี้อีกแล้ว เหลือแต่นาย” เบนนี่บอก ยังคงก้มหัว และช้อนตาขึ้นมองใบหน้าของนักล่า มือยังคงกำมือของอีกฝ่ายแน่น “ทุกอย่างที่ฉันรู้จัก ดีน..คือแดนชำระบาป มันหลอมรวมเป็นตัวฉันไปแล้ว กับที่นี่ฉันเหมือนหลงทาง ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ามันคือเรื่องจริง”

“เราหนีมันมาได้แล้ว เราทุกคน ฉัน นาย แม้กระทั่งแคส” ดีนเอ่ยเสียงแข็งกร้าว เบนนี่ไม่รู้ว่าดีนบอกเขาหรือบอกตัวเองกันแน่ “ที่นี่คือความจริง –โลกที่บัดซบไม่ต่างจากที่อื่น -โลกที่เราต่างก็ตัวคนเดียวเชื่อใจใครไม่ได้”

“มันไม่ได้ต่างไปจากแดนชำระบาปหรอก เบนนี่” ดีนหัวเราะเสียงแหบแห้ง “เดี๋ยวก็ชินชาไปเอง เหมือนกับฉัน ชินกับการอยู่คนเดียว ถูกทรยศ ผิดหวัง สูญเสีย”

“ยอมรับเถอะดีน นายไม่ได้อยู่คนเดียว” เบนนี่บอกน้ำเสียงนั้นเศร้าจนนักล่าคิดว่า แวมไพร์ตรงหน้าไม่ได้สื่อว่าเขามีมัน แต่สื่อว่าเขามีแซม มีแคส ในขณะที่เบนนี่ไม่เหลือใครแล้ว

เบนนี่ปล่อยมือดีน เลื่อนตัวขึ้นจูบดีนอีกครั้ง ดีนตัวแข็ง นิ่งเกร็ง ไม่ผงะหนี ทว่าหลับตา หลับตาราวกับถูกบังคับฝืนใจ ราวกับไม่ต้องการจูบนั้น ทว่ากลับไม่ใช้มีดในมือเพื่อยุติมัน

ดีนไม่รู้ทำไม

แต่เบนนี่ทำให้เขาอ่อนแอ ใจอ่อน

เขาควรฆ่าเบนนี่ ไม่ควรเชื่อใจแวมไพร์ นี่ไม่ใช่เขาเลย ยอมให้อมนุษย์สัมผัสตัวเขา ยอมเชื่อคำพูดจากปากอสูรร้ายที่เขาตามล่ามาทั้งชีวิต

ถ้าเป็นเขาเมื่อก่อน ถ้าไม่ใช่เบนนี่ ดีนคงสังหารอย่างไม่ลังเล ไม่ว่าร่วมเป็นร่วมตายกันมากแค่ไหน แต่อีกฝ่ายที่เป็นอมนุษย์ อันตราย มีธรรมชาติดื่มกินเลือดมนุษย์เป็นอาหาร ดีนไม่มีวันปล่อยไว้

แต่เบนนี่เปลี่ยนเขา

มือของเบนนี่เอื้อมไปเปิดประตูหลังรถ ผลักดีนเข้าไปในรถ ล้มลงนอนบนเบาะ แวมไพร์คลานตามเข้ามา ขึ้นคร่อมร่างของนักล่า รองเท้าเกี่ยวประตูรถปิดลงเบาๆ อากาศในรถอบอ้าว เสียงหายใจของหนึ่งมนุษย์หนึ่งอมนุษย์ดังใส่กันราวกับคำขู่ไว้เชิง

“ไม่ได้ผลหรอกเบนนี่” ดีนเอ่ย เบนหน้าหนีมือของเบนนี่ที่สัมผัสกับคางของเขาอย่างปรารถนา “มันไม่เกี่ยวกับเซ็กซ์”

“แซมกับแคสทรยศนายตั้งหลายครั้ง แต่นายยังยอมให้พวกเขาเข้ามาในชีวิตนาย ป่วนนายจนหัวหมุน” เบนนี่บอก ไล้มือที่ลูบคางของดีนขึ้นสางผมของนักล่าที่ติดหนังหัว “ทำไมเป็นฉันอีกคนไม่ได้?”

ดีนคิด คิดหาคำตอบให้เบนนี่จริงจัง ว่าทำไม เขาถึงไม่อยากเห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายอีก ทั้งที่เขาต้องกลับไปมองหน้าทั้งแซมและแคสอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน และเขาโอเคกับมัน

“ฉันไม่รู้” ดีนตอบตามตรง และเขาเห็นนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใสเศร้าหมองของเบนนี่ และเขาเห็นภาพซ้อนของแคส นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าโศกศัลย์ของเทวดาตนนั้น และเขาก็ภาพของแซม แววตาเจ็บปวดที่ราวกับต่อว่าบางอย่างใส่เขา

ดีนสั่น ขนลุก และหนาวเย็น รู้สึกร้อนผ่าวที่ดวงตารู้สึกก้อนสะอื้นจุกอยู่ที่คอ รู้สึกราวกับหัวใจถูกบีบจนช้ำ

“ฉันไม่รู้” ดีนตอบเสียงเครือ และเบนนี่ก้มลงจูบเขาอีก นักล่าหนุ่มเปิดปากตอบรับจูบนั้น สอดแทรกลิ้นตัวเอง เข้าไปในปากอีกฝ่าย เกี่ยวรัดพันตูกัน

รสจูบนั้นมันเศร้าและเหมือนอาลัยอาวรณ์ มากกว่าเป็นเพลิงราคะ

ดีนรู้ว่ามันจะจบลง  
เบนนี่รู้ว่ามันจะจบลง

เซ็กซ์บอกลาในรถคืนนั้น มันห่วยแตกสิ้นดี..

 

 


End file.
